Tornado Custom
|related = Tornado Tornado Rat Rod |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = tornado5 |handlingname = TORNADO5 |textlabelname = TORNADO5 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Tornado Custom is a two-door lowrider featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update, released on April 4th, 2016, during the Tornado Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tornado Custom is the lowrider version of the Tornado, where it assumes the same design as the convertible variant, featuring a black soft-top that can be retracted. This soft top also has a custom pattern detail. The Tornado Custom features only minor changes by default. In the side profiling, changes have been made to the suspension system, where the ride-height is lowered, and the wheels have been cambered negatively for stability and traction purposes, as well as further expanding suspension capabilities. The wheels are smaller than the stock Tornado's and unlike most other lowriders, the tyres are not white-wall by default. Its underside is now fitted with a paintable frame and has a visible driveshaft, a different, shorter exhaust setup (dual pipes instead of a single Y-splitted pipe) and visible hydraulic bars connected to the suspension. Also, most of the portions outside the frame on the underside, as well as around the fuel tank, are painted. The car is prominently painted in a single color, with the accent color painting the stitching and the details of the interior; and the trim color applied to most of the interior panellings and the soft top. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tornado has received some improvements such as its handling and speed but otherwise remains a less-than-worthy competitor, though it has a somewhat reduced turning circle. Braking power is problematic as it requires the use of the handbrake to make quick stops, even with upgrades purchased. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery TornadoCustom-GTAO-Poster.png|Benny's Original Motor Works poster of the Tornado Custom. TornadoCustom-GTAO-Screenshot.png|A Tornado Custom in a promo screenshot. TornadoCustomDown-GTAO-front.png|A Tornado Custom with its roof retracted. (Rear quarter view) TornadoCustom-GTAO-LeaningWindow.png|The player leaning out of the window. TornadoCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Tornado Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. TornadoCustom-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Tornado Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. TornadoCustom-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Tornado Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. TornadoCustom-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Tornado Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Tornado at Benny's Original Motor Works for $375,000. Trivia General *The livery "Neo Geometric" for this vehicle is a reference to the character from movies. It also looks similar in design to , which is commonly seen in the franchise. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When the roof is retracted and the vehicle is either stationary or accelerating slowly, the player will rest their left arm on the driver's side door, this also happens on the Buccaneer Custom and the Chino Custom. This does not occur when in first-person view. *After upgrading to the Tornado Custom and leaving Benny's garage, the car will emit a unique backfire noise. This noise disappears when the car is stored in the player's personal garage or leaving/switching sessions. See Also *Tornado - Standard version of the Tornado Custom. Navigation }} Category:Lowriders Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Lowriders: Custom Classics Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online